


Dad's proud boy

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Arguing, Family, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Blood is thicker than water..or where Mark had a small argument with his father.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Series: YuTae Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510013
Kudos: 44





	Dad's proud boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while eh? I wrote this out of a random thought i had during class :P
> 
> this is kind of rushed?? sorry!!

Mark glared at Taeyong, before getting up his seat and running out of the house.

"Lee Minhyung!" Yuta yelled out, trying to stop his son from exiting into the dark night.

"Mark! Come back!"

Mark ignored his papas' pleas, his face burning red with pure anger. He kept running, not even caring where his legs are taking him. 

He stopped abruptly at the bridge nearby their neighborhood, looking down at the rushing water before he embraced himself from the cold of the night.

The arguement between Taeyong and himself is vivid in his mind.

"There's my baby!" 

Taeyong cooed out, spreading his arms out towards Mark. The boy stared at his father in disinterest, clearly avoiding him. 

Taeyong took no offense, only leaving a pat on Marks' back before Yuta called them for dinner.

When they all sat down and ate, it was awkward than usual. Yutas' eyes would look at both Taeyong and Mark, expressing obvious confusion. Usually, Mark would be talking about his day but now he's painfully very quiet and dull.

Taeyong on the other hand couldn't take in the silence broke it by handing over a piece of the fried fish onto Marks' plate, smiling at his only son. "Here." He said, "Eat up well, I want you to grow big and strong." Taeyong teased, before stuffing food into his mouth.

Mark looked up at his father figure, not saying anything as he put the fish on the side of his plate. Not bothering to touch it at all as he ate the rice and steamed vegetables.

Mark wanted to leave, not having the appetite to eat anymore before his actions were stopped abruptly when Taeyong held his chopstick infront of Marks' face, a little bit of the fish meat held between them. 

"Come on, Markie." Taeyong cooed, shaking the chopsticks slightly. "At least have a little bite of your papas' cooking." 

Mark went silent.

Taeyong then smiled brightly at him. "Don't be shy! Daddy will feed you!" He said before making the plane flying motion with the chopsticks as they 'flew' towards Marks' mouth. "Here comes the pla-"

Taeyong was cut off when Mark slapped them away, the chopsticks resting coldly on the floor.

"Minhyung!" Yuta gasped, standing up from his seat. "Where are your manners?!"

"Stop treating me like a child, dad. I'm not a kid anymore!" He said, glaring coldly at his father.

Taeyong was in complete shock. Mark never acted like this towards him before...

"M-Mark.."

"Shut up, dad! You're just going to baby me like I'm 5! I'm not a baby anymore and I'm sick of you acting like I am!"

"Mark-"

"I'm 16! I don't need you doing everything for me or feeding me. I can do everything myself, dad."

Taeyong sighed, "Mark, listen.. I-"

"No, dad. YOU listen. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of my friends making fun of me because of YOU babying me! You're so.. so.. EMBARRASSING!"

"LEE MINHYUNG!" Taeyong raised his voice, furrowing his eyebrows. "Don't talk like that to me, Minhyung. I never taught you to act like a delinquent with your parents."

Mark only glared at him. "I'm standing for myself, why can't you understand?!"

"And I'm showing my love to you, why don't YOU understand?!" Taeyong roared, making Mark back away slightly. "You're always having these mood swings and acting like you're too good for us. We're your damned parents, Minhyung. I was trying to cheer you up from whatever fuckery you did earlier today." He sighed.

"You just.. don't get it."

Mark laughed in disbelief. "I don't get it? YOU don't get it, dad. I hate you."  
.  
.

Mark sighed as he recalled the memory, the sad and horrified look on his papas' face and the despair on his dads' face was too vivid in his memories. He leaned against the bridge, staring at his own reflection from above.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" A voice surprised him, popping his bubble of thought before turning towards the voice. The one calling him out immediately stepped off his bike.

"Oh.."

Mark recognized the boy. He's one of the students from his school.. Mark ignored him, turning away before the other boy approached him. The boy then tapped his shoulder lightly. 

"It's are to see you outside this late, hyung." The boy said, trying to stir up a conversation with him. "Leave me alone." Mark said, shaking the hand off his shoulder, but the boy didn't leave him.

"Jeno." 

"What?" Mark turned to him in confusion. 

"Jeno. That's my name." He said with a smile. Mark only nodded, turning away from him. "Tell me.. What happened?" Jeno suddenly asked, "You seemed to be very troubled." Jeno commented. 

Mark didn't reply at first, leaving them in complete silence before he hesitantly opened up. "I-I.. I had a fight.. with my dad.." Mark mumbled, loud enough for Jeno to hear. 

The younger chuckled, "About what? Your love life?" He joked, which Mark found very unamusing. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Jeno said, "But really.. what did you fight about?" Mark sighed, "He treats me like some baby. I don't want to be treated that way.. I'm way too old for shit like that." Mark confessed. "My friends had been making fun of me because of my dad.. ugh, he's so embarrassing, right?" "..No." 

The answer he got from Jeno was very much unexpecte. He quickly turned to him, expecting Jeno to go 'Nah, I'm kidding. It sucks when your parents baby you!', but no.. He actually seemed serious 

"Wh-.. Huh?" 

"Honestly, I think it's cool your father shows affection to you or baby you." Jeno said. "I mean, yeah, it's embarrassing but that's how your dad shows how much you mean to him.." Mark went quiet, his eyes immediately turning away from Jeno. "I wish I could feel that, y'know?" Jeno continued. "Huh..?" Now, Mark is the confused one. "Affection from a father, y'know?" Jeno hummed, "You should really consider yourself lucky." 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't want to gey schooled by some kid. "Are you trying to mock me?" He snarled, which made Jeno laugh. 

"Unfortunately, no. I mean it. You're lucky you still have a dad... And judging just by your expression, you love him a lot.. Really, you should apologize to him.." 

"Why should I? He's an embarrassment!" Mark said frustratingly. 

Jeno rolled his eyes at Marks' childish behavior. "He's your father, hyung. He's just trying to show his love towards you and you're here acting like a kid because he gave you kissy faces. Grow up and apologize to him.." Jeno said before riding his bike and paddling away. 

Mark went silent for a while, thinking whether he should apologize or not. He sighed, taking himself back home. 

. . . . "You didn't do anything wrong.." 

Yuta pulled Taeyong into a comforting embrace. His husband leaned against Yutas' shoulder, a sad expression painting on his face. 

"It probably is, Yukkuri..I should've known better than to act like that. Minhyung was right, he's not a baby anymore.. I just.. can't move on.." 

Yuta smiled and placed a kiss on Taeyongs' forehead. He knew why Taeyong couldn't accept the fact that Mark was growing up. 

When Mark was born, Taeyong was over the moon happy and even vowed to take care of the baby throughout Marks' childhood. Sadly, due to work he almost has 0 time to spend with his family and even had to leave Yuta who went through child birth after a few days. 

He wanted to live up the thought of taking care of a 6 year old Mark, completely blurring his vision of a 16 year old. 

Taeyong sniffled, nuzzling into Yutas' hug. "Maybe I am an embarrassment.. I'm a failure of a father, aren't I? I went missing throughout Marks' whole childhood and came back into vision being an embarrassing father.. I-" 

"No.." Yuta cooed, "You're a great father.. Mark adores you so much, you know?" 

Taeyong went silent, burying his face into Yutas' neck. "I just want to fill out the empty slots of his early years.. Now I messed up.." Taeyong said, "Guess I can't, huh?' Yuta frowned, stroking Taeyongs' hair without realizing Mark who was listening and watching them from the corner. . . . "Good morning.." Mark greeted awkwardly as his father only respond with a nod. Yuta on the other hand immediately handed him the well-cooked meal. "Eat up." He said before leaving the room 

The atmosphere around them was quiet and awkward. Mark didn't know what to say, but he keeps glancing towards Taeyong. "..Dad?" "Hm?" The way Taeyong responded upsets him. This wasn't his dad. Taeyong would aways adds silly nicknames but this time it was an empty hum. 

"I.." Taeyong put his coffeee down before getting up, ready to go before feeling Mark hold his hand. "D-dad... I.. Uhm...I-I.." "Hurry up, I have work." Mark flinched. "I-I'm sorry, dad.." He said, eyes teary. "I-I shouldn't have.. I.. I'm an idiot..I u-understand if y-y-you don't l-l-l-love m-me b-bu-" Mark was cut off when Taeyong pulled him into a tight embrace. "Mark.." he cooed, "You don't have to apologize.. I understand.. You don't want me to treat you that way and I understand.." He hummed, pulling away and staring into Marks' eyes. "You're my son.. Of course I love you, even if you robbed a bank." 

Mark stood there, relief washing over him. Taeyong took it as a cue for him to leave before feeling someone tug on his sleep. "Hey, dad? Let's play soccer.." Finally, Lee Taeyong can scratch that away from the '100 things to do with my child' list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
